Food, Bangtan, Namjoon
by bluedice
Summary: "Makanan, Bangtan, dan aku. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"-Namjoon. "Kau yakin bertanya seperti itu?"-Seokjin. Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon


Food, Bangtan, Namjoon

Kim Seokjin x Kim Namjoon

rate T

i just own this story, so please don't plagiarisme

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.30 dini hari. Ketika itu Bangtan baru saja sampai di dorm setelah menyelesaikan jadwal padat mereka. Lelah seperti sudah menjadi resiko sebagai idol yang diminati belakangan ini. Sebenarnya rasa lelah sudah sering mereka rasakan semenjak menjadi trainee pada masa lalu. Jadi pada intinya mereka sudah terbiasa.

Sebagai anggota Bangtan tertua, Seokjin selalu mengingatkan para member untuk menjaga tubuh mereka dengan baik. Seperti saat ini Seokjin sudah berteriak nyaring mengintruksikan agar para member cepat mandi dan segera pergi tidur.

"YAK, CEPAT KALIAN MANDI SANA."

"TAEHYUNG, MANDI DULU SANA. SETELAH ITU BARU TIDUR."

"ASTAGA YOONGI BUKA MATAMU DENGAN BENAR."

"KOOKIE KALAU MANDI CEPATLAH. YANG LAIN MENUNGGU."

"HOSEOK-AH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DAPUR? KUINGATKAN DIETMU."

Mirip seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga, bukan. Dasarnya member Bangtan agak bandel jadi yah, dinasehati pun tidak ada gunanya. Untung Seokjin ingat kalau mereka juga keluarganya. Jika tidak sudah Seokjin jadikan bahan membuat sup daging besok pagi.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong di mana sang leader? Seokjin tidak melihat semenjak mereka sampai di dorm. Oh, mungkin sedang bersama manager. Atau mungkin ke studio? Atau mungkin ke-

"Hyung, kenapa berdiam di situ?"

Oh, oh, kekasihnya datang. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

"Oh...Ah...Hehehe" Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Seokjin. Ada yang tidak beres dengan kesayangannya.

"Ehm, Namjoon-ah, mandilah dulu. Setelah itu segeralah tidur." Seokjin kini terlihat seperti gadis SMA yang baru jatuh cinta. Lihatlah semburat merah tipis menguar di pipi namja manis tersebut.

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini, hyung."

What? Tidur? Ehm, Seokjin tidak salah dengar, kan? Heol.

.

.

Kim Seokjin kali ini semakin terlihat seperti anak ABG. Bukannya tanpa sebab, tapi lihatlah penampilannya kali ini. Piyama bergambar pororo berwarna baby blue beserta boneka mario berukuran sedang berada di pelukannya. Tidak terlihat seperti seseorang berumur 24 tahun, bukan? Namjoon yang notabene hampir setiap hari melihat penampilan Seokjin seperti ini selalu saja tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya saat ini.

"Hyung masuk ya Namjoonie." ujar Seokjin. Namjoon hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon dan melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya tadi yaitu memandangi Seokjin. Yang dipandangi merasa malu tak karuan. Bagaimana ia tahan jika dipandangi dengan mata tajam bagaikan elang yang tidak berkedip sekalipun. Jujur saja ia takut sekarang. Hanya diam yang bisa Seokjin lakukan.

Detik demi detik semakin berlalu. Waktu terus berjalan semestinya. Mata sipit Seokjin sudah tinggal beberapa watt lagi akan redup. Sungguh ia sangat mengantuk sekarang. Beberapa saat yang lalu dengan keterdiamannya, berharap Namjoon akan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi nyatanya hanya suara AC yang mendengung di penjuru kamar.

"Behentilah memandangiku, Kim Namjoon. Tidurlah, sudah terlalu larut." Seokjin kini mulai membaringkan tubuh letihnya di atas kasur milik Namjoon. Wangi khas milik kekasihnya mulai memenuhi indra penciumannya. Sungguh nyaman apalagi digabungkan dengan pelukan sang pemilik, ups.

"Makanan, Bangtan, dan aku. Mana yang akan kau pilih?" Suara serak basah milik Namjoon akhirnya keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya muncul, huh. Seokjin yang mendengarnya hanya menggumam tak minat.

"Hyung~ aku serius, nih."

"Kau yakin bertanya seperti itu? Lagipula pertanyaanmu mirip dengan interview tadi pagi."

"Aish, pertanyaanku tidak susah, hyung. Hanya memilih antara makanan, bangtan dan ditambah dengan aku"

"Mangkanya karena tidak susah kau pasti mengerti apa jawabanku."

Namjoon cemberut. Ia bukan seseorang _mind reader_. Ia kan tidak tahu mangkanya bertanya.

"Namjoon-ah, yakin kamu benar-benar tidak tahu?" Namjoon yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik, oh." Seokjin menegakkan badannya dari posisi berbaringnya lalu menghadap kekasihnya.

"Antara makanan, Bangtan, dan kau, jelas sekali aku akan memilih Bangtan."

Maka makin cemberutlah Namjoon mendengar jawaban Seokjin. Ada sebagian dirinya ingin merasa tidak terima. Seokjin yang melihatnya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Namjoon.

"Karena dengan memilih Bangtan aku dapat bertemu dengan... uh, denganmu sekarang." Ugh, Seokjin tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Jika menyangkut tentang Namjoon ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Seokjin melihat Namjoon dari ujung matanya. Posisi mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan kalau mau tahu. Namjoon hanya memasang ekspresi kaget, gembira, tersenyum atau apalah.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." aku Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Aish, sudahlah cepat tidur sana."

"Kupeluk dari belakang yaa."

"Mau cari mati, hah?"

"Huh, galak sekali babi Jin kita."

"APA KAU BILANG KIM NAMJOON?""

Ehm, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan kegiatan "mesra" pasangan ibu bapak ini.

~Sampai Jumpa~

.

.

A/N :

Halooo. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita penuh kekurangan ini. Berawal dari melihat SBS The Show Backstage jadilah karya ini. Oh, terima kasih yang sudah mereview cerita penuh kekurangan karyaku sebelumnya. Sungguh-sungguh terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite karyaku sebelumnya. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu akibat miskin kuota, hiks. Tetapi aku mencintai kalian kok Saranghae~

Jadi minta review lagi, boleh?


End file.
